teddy_secret_spyfandomcom-20200214-history
K.C Cooper
'Katrina Charlotte Coretta Scott "K.C." Cooper ' is the main protagonist of K.C. Undercover. She is an outspoken, confident black belt and skilled at basketball. She discovers that both her parents are spies with aspirations that she will follow in their footsteps. she is voiced by Zendaya she make appearance in Teddy Undercover and K.C Returns and others to she appears in Teddy Undercover she is sidekick and Partner of Teddy , Oliver who made K.C Teddy's partner , K.C is partner of Teddy to fight against the villains Personality K.C. is a tomboy and prefers to study over partying. As she seemingly despises to wear dresses, only when it comes to going to a special occasions with her family. She can be seen as quite social, and gets nervous around boys she finds attractive. Normally, she's friendly and accommodating, however when annoyed or frustrated, she can get a bit sassy and sarcastic. She can even be egotistical, believing she knows what's best for people and on romance like when she learned that her parents weren't officially married and almost ruined their relationship, along with Marisa's and Ernie's relationships. This side is shown again when she has difficulty working with a partner, believing she can do the job, even though it is out of her level. She keeps Marisa in check, and K.C. is very intelligent, and gets very suspicious if even just the slightest thing is off. Despite being suspicious of anyone, she usually has been misled through someone else's deception, as proven when her cousin Abby first came to Cooper's house, she fully convinced K.C. as being part of the family, despite Kira's objections of ever seeing or meeting Abby, prior to her background being confirmed. Then wanting her to meet her mother and aunt, Erica. And later finally realizing Abby's true intentions of working for the Other Side. If someone tries to attack her, she'll probably attack first. And falling for Brett as she had no clue of his true intentions. She also has a tendency to be mocking towards those she deems inferior to her, namely her temporary partner Dexter (because he's a dog) and her brother Ernie for all his oddities. Although she is more respectful once they prove themselves. K.C. can be clever and can keep up a cover for as long as she wants, managing to fool Ernie one time with this ability. Appearance K.C. has long brown hair with amber highlights, brown eyes, and light brown skin. She is also quite tall and very slim, but also very strong. Trivia * she is partner and sidekick of Teddy in Teddy Undercover * Teddy says that Teddy is the only one who does not need a partner or a partner, he says my partner is a girl, what she knows how to do Teddy says to Oliver. KC You know how to become your partner * In the episode Teddy Undercover, Teddy gets used to working with K.C he starts accepting it with his partner or also a best friend who is a woman * K.C is voiced by Zendaya , equal she Interpreted in live-action too Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Spies